


A Dream within a Dream.

by ThePoetess



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of the Les Amis [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Funny, Hate, Hope, Love, Multi, Revolution, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: "Jehan, if you were a flower I would squash you." Jehan could see his relationship with Courfeyrac was over, he could tell Courfeyrac was already starting to look elsewhere, he knew the space between them was opening into a chasm and try as he might to hold it together with his fingers, just hold it together, he knew Courfeyrac was getting farther and farther away."It's not that we don't love you, it's just not working - Jolllly? Joly are you listening?" Joly had no clue how it had gone so wrong, how his relationship with Musichetta and Boussuet had soured possibly overnight. He got his backpack and walked towards the door. He just wanted to fly away on those four l's Prouvaire was always - maybe he'd go and see Prouvaire.





	1. If You Were a Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Guillotine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Guillotine/gifts), [Supernova Loves OUAT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Supernova+Loves+OUAT).



> So, first time making Jehan and Joly a couple. Hope I can pull it off.
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to Madame_Guillotine  
> IzabelIsOnFire  
> Supernova  
> Grrrantaire  
> ALovelySetofDNA  
> NoProfessorHere  
> And,  
> The rest of my Les Amis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan Prouvaire can feel his relationship breaking apart.

It was late August and Florent Joly's allergies were terrible. 

It wasn't the only thing that was terrible though. 

The best chapter of his life was ending and he couldn't fathom it. 

Musichetta had come home early from work, in one of her better steer clear moods, and was leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew. 

Everything she does is pretty, Joly thought to himself as he nervously tore at his thumbnail. 

He had torn half of them yesterday at med school and his fingers were covered in a colourful mess of assorted bandaids. 

Boussuet had set aside his law papers and had come to stand beside her, Joly was sitting across from them, perched precariously like a nervous and ruffled little bird on the counter of the breakfast bar. 

"It's not that we don't love you, cause, we do, - it's just not working - Jolllly? Joly are you listening?" Joly had no clue how it had gone so wrong, how his relationship with Musichetta and Boussuet had soured so quickly, possibly overnight! He slid down from the breakfast counter, retrieved his emergency backpack, and walked towards the door. He just wanted to fly away on those four l's Prouvaire was always - maybe he'd go and see Prouvaire. 

Might cheer him up, but, he was banking on the fact that Jehan Prouvaire would be his usually happy self. 

He turned at the door with his uncontrollably shaking hand on the knob "I can't possibly understand - A-aa-achoo!!!" Musichetta had started laughing at him. 

Joly tried to look angry and serious, but, it was hard to look serious when that much snot was dripping down your face. 

"Jehan, if you were a flower I would squash you, you know that don't you?" 

Jehan Prouvaire watched Etienne Courfeyrac's retreating back. 

Jehan could see his relationship with Courfeyrac was over, he could tell Courfeyrac was already starting to look elsewhere, he knew the space between them was opening into a chasm and try as he might to hold it together with his fingers, just hold it together, he knew Courfeyrac was getting farther and farther away.

He looked down at his phone with tears staining his face... but, he wouldn't wipe them away - tears were salty badges of emotional truth. 

He thumbed through his contacts. 

Enjolras wouldn't understand, Grantaire would be drunk, Bahorel and Combeferre would tell him they told him so, Feuilly was away on business, literally, this large company wanted thirty-two commercial fans for their business and so, Feuilly had gone to Japan. 

Musichetta would laugh, Eponine would tease, Marius was too love struck and oblivious to notice anything other than his dear Cosette, Boussuet and Bahorel gave bad advice, Joly - he tapped in Joly's number and waited. 

"Florent Joly here." Jehan hung up. 

That was that, he didn't need anyone - he - 

His phone rang and he flipped it open "Prouvaire?" Joly was still awfully formal with him "Yes? Speaking?" He waited until Joly stopped sneezing for a reply. 

"A-ACHOO!!! Achoo! Ah -" Jehan shredded the left cuff on his acid wash jeans as he waited "Better?" He could almost hear Joly laugh "Much. So, what's up? Haven't seen you much since you and Courf got back from Spain." 

The trip had been terrible. 

Jehan shrugged "Nothing much, -" 

He choked on his tears "Courf dumped me!" There was silence over the phone. 

"Joly?" 

"I'm here now, so, I'm going to hang up." Joly hung up and came to stand in front of Prouvaire at the fountain. 

"Hey."

Joly blew his nose.


	2. I Wander Lonely as a Cloud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly and Jehan talk.
> 
> I wandered lonely as a cloud  
> That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
> When all at once I saw a crowd,  
> A host, of golden daffodils;  
> Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
> Fluttering and dancing in the breeze. 
> 
> Continuous as the stars that shine  
> And twinkle on the milky way,  
> They stretched in never-ending line  
> Along the margin of a bay:  
> Ten thousand saw I at a glance,  
> Tossing their heads in sprightly dance. 
> 
> The waves beside them danced; but they  
> Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:  
> A poet could not but be gay,  
> In such a jocund company:  
> I gazed—and gazed—but little thought  
> What wealth the show to me had brought: 
> 
> For oft, when on my couch I lie  
> In vacant or in pensive mood,  
> They flash upon that inward eye  
> Which is the bliss of solitude;  
> And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
> And dances with the daffodils. 
> 
> \- William Wordsworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I liberated part of the scene from the book. 
> 
> The part where Gavroche's brothers are at the fountain and find the bread in the water after the little girl feeds it to the ducks. 
> 
> I thought Joly would help them if he had been there.

Jehan stared up blankly into the face of Florent Joly.

Backlit by the sun, and looking unkempt and slightly pathetic, Jehan pictured Joly as a lost boy from Neverland. 

He certainly looked lost. 

Joly was getting used to Jehan staring.

It tended to happen a lot. 

What with Jehan being lost in thought. 

"So," Joly took a seat on the side of the fountain and kicked his feet back and forth like a child "What's up?" 

He slammed his backpack down beside his feet and leaned closer. 

Jehan picked at a burnt freckle on his even worse than sunburn, sunburned arm "Nothing much." 

Joly frowned and nudged Jehan playfully with his shoulder "Come on Jehan? Talk to me? What's Courf done this time?" 

Jehan leaned into Joly's side and started to cry "He broke up with me!" 

A not altogether shocked Florent Joly turned him towards him and steadied Jehan against his shoulder "Sorry," Jehan blubbered.

Joly just shrugged. 

"S'okay, I understand." Jehan jumped "You understand!? You!? How could you possibly understand!? You are in a great relationship with Boussuet and Musichetta! How could you possibly -" Jehan caught Joly's look and scowled "Not you too!?"

Joly nodded "Yep, guess it's really over this time."

Jehan noticed Joly's bag "Is that your safety first emergency backpack!?" Joly nodded softly "I grabbed that and just left, I couldn't stay." His stomach grumbled and Jehan couldn't help from giggling a little "Have you had any breakfast?" 

Joly squinted thoughtfully "Does three cups of cocoa count?" Jehan scowled and dug into his forgotten picnic basket for the salami and toast. 

His hand came out sticky with smooshed and lukewarm Brie cheese. 

He licked the cheesy tendrils from his fingers and put his hand back into the basket. 

He pulled out the baguette with such force it flew out of his hand and careened towards the water in the fountain. 

Joly caught it in mid air and - 

Splash! 

Jehan stopped clapping. 

"Jolllly!?" A thoroughly soaked Florent Joly handed a thoroughly shocked Jehan Prouvaire the wet baguette. "Monsieur Prouvaire, your baguette Monsieur, complete with fountain germs and -" Jehan fished Joly out of the fountain and blushed gently "Thanks Joly, that was very graceful." He teased. 

Joly dug in the basket and found the salami. 

"No problem Prouvaire, none at all, happy to retrieve your baguette wherever it may fly." He stopped and squinted towards two figures at the other end of the fountain. 

Two young street boys were staring at the bread in Jehan's hand. 

Joly dug in the basket again and found the cake with the quickly melting frosting and turned to Jehan before standing up and offering the lopsided cake to the two boys. 

"I won't bite, I promise, come on, you are both hungry little things and in more need than I. Here." The taller of the two came over and rubbed his eyes as if he had never seen such a lovely thing as that lopsided cake. 

"Hurry now before I give it to the swans and ducks," he teased as he handed the boy the cake and smiled softly as he ruffled the boys hair and rubbed a thumb over the boys face, trying to get the dirt off, just get the dirt off, but, only managing to smudge it more. 

He took the wet baguette and handed it to the other. 

At first, both boys stared down at the cake. 

"Merci Monsieur merci!" The boys ran off into the distance and Jehan stared at Joly as the tall young man waved after them and shouted medical tips after them in flawless French. 

Joly sat beside Jehan "What?" "Did you know them?" Joly frowned "What? Those boys? No, not in the slightest. It shouldn't have to though, should it? They needed help." 

Joly looked longingly into Jehan's basket "This isn't a magic basket is it? Like Hermione Granger's purse or -" he looked down at the salami and Brie and smiled softly "Ah, a well balanced meal, cheese and salami." He looked sideways at Prouvaire "Sorry Prouvaire, maybe I should have asked before I gave away your cake." Jehan hugged him.

"Uh, Prouvaire?"

"That has to be the kindest thing I've ever seen someone do!" Joly blushed scarlet and dug in his med bag "Jehan Prouvaire!" He scolded softly "You have such a sunburn as I've never seen! You feel hotter than the sun!" Jehan blushed this time. Joly found his sunburn kit and started rifling through it to find aloe vera cream "You are burned to the center." Jehan pulled away and Joly blushed "Sorry Jehan, I didn't mean to bring up anything even remotely about Courfeyrac, let alone his nickname." Jehan shrugged "You going to rub aloe vera on me? Or what?" Joly started with his shoulders.

It was like fire, like fire and ice and - Jehan mewed happily as the aloe vera cream leaked through his pores. 

"Prouvaire stay still!" Joly smiled "I know you are ticklish, but, Prouvaire!?"

After his arms, back, and chest were sufficiently covered in cream, and Joly was content, Jehan watched the med student bend and kneeling, roll up Jehan's pant cuffs, then he smeared the cream over his legs and Jehan smiled as he tried to stay still as Joly's hands rubbed the cream into his legs with a doctor's care.

"Joly?" Joly looked up at Jehan with his head limply hanging to one side "Yes Prouvaire?" Jehan squinted up at the sun "You have a place to go?"


End file.
